


The Dark Prince of Magic and The Light Princess of Time

by xFandomloverx



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin AU - Fandom, Merlin BBC
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark!Merlin, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gore, Love Story, Mary Sue, Medieval, Merlin AU, Merlin Fanfic - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pregnancy, Royal!Merlin, Smut, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFandomloverx/pseuds/xFandomloverx
Summary: Royal!Merlin x OCMerlin "Emrys" Ambrosius is the son of King Balinor and Late Queen Hunith. They are many rumors about how Merlin has an unstable mind and a dark personality.Abigail Lillie Fernandez-Pendragon is the adopted daughter of Uther Pendragon, a step-sister of Arthur, a figurative sister to Morgana, friends, and beloved by the people but she is not from here.She came to Camelot when she was 14 years old, she was from the 21st Century. 2 months being Camelot, she became close with everyone.Uther had loved her so much that he had adopted her and made her a Pendragon a few days later.  3 years being a princess, Uther offered her hand to another kingdom, the kingdom to which everything is banned in Camelot.Etherelia, the land of Magic and other magical beings/creatures.Merlin and Abigail are both polar opposites.Abigail is beloved by her people, spreading the land of Camelot with love, kindness, and patience as well as beauty.Merlin is feared by his people.An Angel marrying a DemonWill the two hit it off or will it end just as badly?I do not own Merlin, it belongs to the BBC.
Relationships: Merlin (Merlin) /Female Original Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Etherelia

Abigail is using her laptop when someone knocked on her door. She cast an invisibility spell with ease and levitated all her writing materials on the table.

"Come in, Dad!" She called it and King Uther came in as he rolled his eyes at his adopted daughter.

"Were you using your...lap...top..? Again?" Uther asked her with an eyebrow raised at her.

"Uh... No?" Abby said with a shrug and an awkward smile.

"Abby, " Uther said with a warning.

"Yes, I did, what do you want?" She asked him

"Abigail Lillie Pendragon adopted daughter of mine, " Uther said with a serious tone

"Uther Pendragon, stepfather of mine," She replied with the same tone

"I offered your hand to another kingdom in marriage, " Uther stated

She groaned before she stood up and slam herself on to her bed,

"Why?" She asked him dramatically to which he rolled his eyes.

"This marriage will make Camelot and Etherelia at peace, " Uther told her.

"Why not sign a peace treaty then?" She asked him

"I offered that first but they refused, " Uther told her.

"Oof, why not Morgana? She is much older than me!" She said to him.

"She is already betrothed to Leon, " Uther stated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, why not Arthur?" She asked him with a smirk.

"Arthur is not gay, " Uther exclaimed in disbelief.

"Dammit, fine, when should I pack?" Abby asked him

"In two days time, this alliance is utmost of importance so try not to-"

"Be me?" She finished it for him.

"Too much, " Uther said with a small cringe to which she snorted.

"Fine, dad... Can I bring my pants?" She asked him hopefully.

"No!" Uther said out loud

"Oh come on! If I'm gonna be a Queen of some kingdom then I should at least be comfortable! " She told him

"I know that, but Etherelia is not Camelot, why do you think I let you slip with the dress code?" Uther raised an eyebrow at her

"... I will wear some pants in secret, please?" She reasoned out

"Fine, but I am not to be blamed if they ever asked you why on earth you wear pants, " Uther raised a finger.

"Okay!" Abby said exclaimed as she went to Uther and hugged him. He hugged back.

"I love you, Dad, " Abby said to him as he felt her smile.

"I love you too, Abby" Uther replied to her, letting a grin on his face.

They pulled away and then Uther walked away.

Abby looked at her room and levitated her bags and immediately started packing.

After packing her stuff, she went down to the training grounds once she grabbed her sword. She started practicing her sword fight.

Arthur went up to her and said, "So, you're betrothed now, sister?"

"Yes, Arthur, I am now betrothed to some prat prince like you, " She told him with a smirk.

"Shut up, and since you are going away in two days, I wanted to give you this, " Arthur said as he grabs something from his pocket and presents it to her.

"A dagger? What for?" She asked him.

"Haven't you heard the rumors? The Prince of Etherelia is an unstable prince, some say that he killed both his mother and uncle in cold blood, as well as many innocent people so I want you to be protected, "Arthur said his reason which made her eyes wide and that's when Arthur knew that he shouldn't have said that.

"Arthur, out of all people, I thought you should know better! I am not going to accept the gift if you are just going to give it to me because of some rumors. And besides, 'Don't judge a book by its cover' is what I always say and not to mention, most rumors are far from the truth, and even if he did kill people, that doesn't make any different him to you! You killed as well from each and every battle that Camelot has faced and believe me, most of the people that you have killed are just doing their jobs!" She told him with anger and disbelief in her voice.

"Please, just accept the dagger, it will make me feel at ease knowing that you are safe, " Arthur begged for her to take it. Arthur didn't want to lose another loved one.

Abby sighed as she accepts the dagger and puts it in her secret pocket, "Happy?"

"Very, " Arthur smiled at her before hugging her.

"Oh and be sure to cover your tattoos,"

"Fine, brother," She retorted.

After training she sword fighting skills, she went back to her room to see Morgana and Guinevere there.

"Hey girls, "

"Hello, Abby, we have gifts that you might need since you are moving away from Camelot, "

"Morgana, Guinevere, thank you so much! I will be sure to paint a lot, " Abby said as she hugs them both before packing her painting materials.

"You know how to contact us if you are ever in danger, " Gwen said to her, Abby nodded at her.

2 days have gone by so fast, she hugged everyone one last time before going inside the carriage and waved goodbye to Camelot.

While she was on her way to Etherelia, she got her phone out of her pocket and played counter strike.

12 hours later...

She put her phone back in her secret pocket. And the guards, Fred and John, helped her out of the carriage and her bags. She looked back to the carriage leaving, she smiled before turning around to see King Balinor.

She curtsied, "Good Afternoon, your Majesty."

"Good afternoon to you as well, Princess Abigail." King Balinor greeted her with a smile

"Please, call me Abby, " She smiled back

"Alright, Abby. Welcome to Etherelia, " King Balinor said.


	2. Meeting

"Merlin is quite... busy which is why you won't see him that much for now. Sorry for that" King Balinor said to her.

"Oh, it's fine, you shouldn't apologize for that. I understand " She reassured him.

"How is your trip?" He asked her.

"It was a bit tiring but it was smooth, my king" She answered his question politely

"That is good, this is Beth, she will be your maidservant and escort to your chambers," Abby curtsied in front of King Balinor before letting Beth escort her to her chambers.

After being escorted to the chambers, Beth was about to unpack and organize her stuff but was stopped by Abigail.

"Beth, you don't need to, you can have a break," She told her which made Beth shocked.

"M'lady-"

"And when we're alone, call me Abby, please?"

"It is forbidden, m'lady, the prince or the king will have my head,"

"That's why I said when were alone, and talk to me like you would to your friends,"

"Of course, I'll- I mean, Abby,"

"Good, you are dismissed, I shall call if I ever need you," Beth bowed to her before leaving the chambers. Once she left, Abigail just flicked her wrist to unpack and organize her stuff before walking to her and laid on her bed. She stood up, grab her notebook, and sat on her chair before she started writing another fictional story.

Merlin was circling around the thief who tried to steal crystals again, but this time he will never escape. 

"Now, what punishment is suitable for you?" He grinned maliciously.

"Please! Please! Release me, m'lord! I shall never set foot in this land ever again!"

"Oh trust me, you will not step foot in any other land, Forbærne!" Merlin said calmly as he directed his hand at the thief and burnt him alive. Enjoying the screams of his victim. The thief had his skin burning on his face and hands before he was fully engulfed by the fire.

"Merlin," King Balinor called out to his son, ignoring the screams of his victims.

"Yes, father?" Merlin said as he exits the cell with a grin on his face.

"The princess of Camelot has arrived safely, I want you to seduce her, enough to make her have an heir or a son. After that, you can do whatever you want, can you do that?"

"Of course, I shall kill her after she gives birth,"

"Merlin, that's not what I meant-" before Balinor could even finish his sentence, Merlin leaves the dungeon with an evil smile on his face while King Balinor looks up to the skies and says, "Hunith, what has our son had become?"

Merlin walks down the corridor then he saw his soon to be wife's chambers. He looked inside to see her writing something but quickly left before she could look up to him.

That was the girl he was going to marry? She looks pathetic and weak. He would have a fun time breaking her.

Abigail stood up and called for Beth before they went down to go to the royal garden. She walks around to see all kinds of flowers. She looks around to find her 2 favorite kinds of flowers but she sees none.

"Hey, Beth? Do you have Middlemist's Red and Gibraltar campion?"

"No, we do not have, Abby,"

"Oh." She says disappointingly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, those two are my favorite flowers."

"May I ask the reason why?"

"My Dad would always bring home those kinds of flowers every time she comes home. Then one day, he stopped coming home."

"Your birth father? I thought Uther was your father?"

"He is. He became my father after adopting me which is just 3 years ago, just not my birth father."

"I am so sorry for asking you, if anything helps, my parents, died as well,"

"My greatest condolences, Beth." 

"It's fine,"

"Anyways, we should go back, seeing its almost night."

"Of course, Abby,"

They walked back to the castle, Beth escorted her to the dining room, Abigail sits in front of an empty seat beside Balinor. After talking with him on how they would do at their wedding, Merlin walked in wearing his signature black suit with the crest of Etherlia and a golden circle crown on his head.

Abigail stood up and curtsied in front of him before he took her hand and kissed her hand after bowing to her.

"Princess Abigail, good evening," Merlin said as he stood up properly and looked at her with his charming smile.

"Prince Merlin, good evening" She greeted him with a gentle smile and a bit of blush on her face before they sat down on their seats.

They started to eat dinner, the silence was the only thing in the atmosphere aside from the occasional noise when they use their fork and knives.

"So, how are you feeling? A bit nervous?" Balinor asked her as he cut a piece of the roasted chicken before eating it.

"Yes, I'm a bit nervous but I am mostly fine." She answered with a smile

"That is good, after the wedding, we shall do a ritual for you two under the full moon,"

"Is that the reason why you have the wedding on the date of the full moon, your majesty?"

"Yes, Abby,"

"Abigail, is there anything you would like to do before we get married?"

"Hm... Not now, I shall tell you if I ever want or need something, Prince Merlin,"

"Please, call me Merlin," He said then with a flirty wink which made her flustered.

"O-Okay, Merlin," She stuttered before they finished their dinner and Merlin offered her to walk her to the chambers.

"Oh, no need, Merlin. I'll see you tomorrow morning,"

"Of course, Abby, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night," Merlin said as he bowed to her to which she curtsied before greeting him goodnight and entered her chambers.

Merlin whispered with a malicious smile, "Good luck in the next 24 hours," then he left.

Once Abigail entered her chambers, she jumped when she saw someone in a cloaked figure.

"Abigail..." The figure said to which she smirked, crossed her arms and said, "Christan, you got to stop scaring me like that,"

Then when the figure took his hood revealing a handsome face with black-red eyes and white hair and a pout on his face.

"Oh, come on! Lillie, when will you get creeped out by me doing that?"Christan exclaimed

"Once you stopped doing that as your entrance, seriously Christan, you are very dramatic," She told him as she sat down on her bed.

"Shut up..." Christan turned his head and crossed his arms like a child.

She giggled at her friend. Before standing up and gave her gay best friend a comforting hug from behind and a gentle smile, he turned around and couldn't help himself but hugged her back.


	3. Bachelorette Party

They pulled away and then Christan said grinning, "Abby! Come to the forest! It'll be like old times! Coachella, alcohol, music, dancing."

"That sounds fun, but how am I going to leave? It's already past curfew and..." She reasoned with him

"I already prepared a horse for us," Christan told her

"Why are we going to the forest?" She asked him with an eyebrow raised

"Well, two days from now is your wedding day so, we need to celebrate that last two days of being not married yet." He explained to her.

"Who is coming?" 

"The squad! "

"... I am in!" She told him after weighing the pros and cons

"Yes, sis!" He said as he snaps his fingers in a Z motion

"Just let me put on my casual clothes, okay?"

"Okay,"

Then Abigail went to her closet, grabs her ripped jeans, crop top, and puts on some makeup on her face after putting her hair up and changes her clothes. She then grabs her brown cloak and puts the hood on.

"Ready!"

"Let's go!" Christan said as Abigail opened her chambers and they left the kingdom discreetly, not knowing that Merlin is following them.

"Hey, guys! Abigail is here!" Athrun, whose looks are exactly like Merlin's but he is much nicer than Merlin.

"Nice, let's get this fucking party started!" Jerick, who is apparently eating some coffee jelly with a smug smirk. He has green eyes and dark brown hair.

"Hoi! Jerick, Stop eating all the coffee jelly!" Hayzel, who has black hair and blue eyes, scolded Jerick.

"No!" Jerick denied it though he keeps eating more coffee jelly out of a white mug.

"Shut up, people!" Sammy, whose hair is light brown and has emerald eyes, shouted to Hayzel and Jerick arguing again.

"Alright, guys! What do we have as activities?" Abigail asked them

"We'll tell you later but first we have some good news!" Farrah said, whose skin is as color as chocolate and her hair dark as midnight but her eyes, emerald.

"What is it?" Abigail asked them

"We talked with King Balinor and King Uther about your wedding and..." Christan said.

"They agreed to have an after-party!" Jerick told her.

"After the ritual?" She said to be sure

"Yep, after the ritual! And they also agreed to do it our style!" Christan added

"By your style? Meaning..." She asked him a bit confused.

"Modern!" Jerickcried out to her, happiness seeping out his aura.

"Nice! But won't they be, I don't know? Be freaked out?" She asked them concerned

"I hope not because we are going to do it in this same clearing but we are going to decorate it," Hayzel told her

"That's... Wonderful! I can't wait!" Abigail said as she grabs a cup of coffee jelly.

"Now lets the games begin! The first game is..." Hannah said

Merlin left the hiding and went back to the castle and speak with his father tomorrow morning.

After having the best night of her life filled with fun, singing, dancing, and games. Abigail bid her friends goodbye then she went home discreetly.

Once she was in her chamber, she changed her clothes into silk pajamas and took off her glasses, and slept.

The next morning, she woke up in a good mood and after dressing herself and said to Beth to clean her chambers for a bit, she went down to breakfast.

Balinor, Merlin, and Abigail sat in the same seating arrangement as last night.

After eating breakfast, she went up to her chambers once more and was about to style her hair but a knock was the door.

"Who is it?" She asked out loud.

"It's Merlin!" He shouted back

"Come in!" She shouted out as she put some finishing touches on her hair

Then when Merlin came in, he was holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Aw, they're beautiful, Merlin!" She told him with a smile as she went over him.

He gave her the flowers and smiled back.

"That's good, I had hoped you love them, "

"Love them? Yes, I appreciate the gesture which is very charming and all."

Merlin nodded before he gave her a forehead kissed which made her fluster as the same color as the roses.

Merlin looked at her in her brown eyes and winked at her before leaving the room. He left her speechless.

Once she was confident that he was out of earshot, she shouted, "Screw you, Merlin!"

Because she just realized that he thinks that he can seduce anyone.

She huffed before putting the bouquet in a vase of water then she went to her balcony and looked at the horizon. She could see dragons and other magical flying creatures flying around.

She leaned on the bar and sighed.

Merlin went to the throne room to see his father.

"Why didn't you told me that there would be a party after?"

"Because you would've destroyed it plus it's your fiance's friends who want to throw a party after the ritual."

"..."

"Now, leave and do something that's not psychopathic."

Merlin threw a table across the room in anger before leaving.

Balinor sighed as he pinches his nose. Merlin walked down the hall but stopped when he saw a man who looks almost like he enters Abigail's chambers, Merlin opened the door a bit to see what was happening.

Athrun came into Abigail's room and saw that Abigail is on the balcony.

"Abby?" He called out to her.

She turned around to see Athrun holding a bouquet of Middlemist's Red and Gibraltar champion. She smiled at him before walking over him as he puts down the bouquet on the table and they hugged.

They pulled away, and Abigail picks up the bouquet, "Thank you so much, Athrun,"

"Eh, anything for you to make you happy plus I knew these were your favorite,"

Abby giggled at him as she looks at the bouquet once more, "Well that's very kind of you Athrun, unlike my fiance who brought me roses which I admit is a nice act but..."

"But what?"

"That's just it, an act, nothing more or less. No sincerity or anything,"

"Well, he sounds much of like a clot pole if you ask me," Athrun told her with a grin. Merlin narrowed his eyes at 'Athrun'

"Yeah, he is. More of a prat than you and Arthur," She told him.

"Yeah- wait, Hey!" Athrun said once he realized that she included her.

"Well, what brings you here? I know you didn't come here to just give me flowers. You don't talk the talk if you do not walk the walk, Athrun, I know you far too well,"

"You know more about me than I know myself,"

"Yes, I do. Now don't change the subject."

"I need... you to cancel the wedding," 

"Need or want?" She asked him with her eyebrow raised

"Both. Please, the day we broke up and cancel our wedding to become best friends is one of the worst days I had ever experienced." Athrun answered her question. Merlin was taken back, Abigail had been betrothed before?! Why had he not heard about this?

"Athrun, you don't understand. I can never be with you again romantically, you know that right?" She asked him in concern

"Yeah, well... If you are not going to cancel your wedding for me then cancel it because of Merlin." Athrun told her. Merlin leaned forward at the mention of his name.

"Why? Father desperately needs this alliance." She said the reason.

"Because Merlin is a psychopath, I heard rumors-" Athrun began to say but was cut off by Abigail shouting.

"Athrun!" Abigail shouted at him with disbelief, he ignored her.

"- and there is no doubt that he can and will kill you," He told her.

"Athrun, he can't kill me, maybe after I bore an heir but other than that when the time comes, I will not be dead, Plus, I didn't know you would stoop this low," She told him with her eyes wide and in disbelief as she took a step back.

"What do you mean?" He asked her desperately.

"Rumors? Athrun, you were the first person who told me that rumors are usually far from the truth and here you are, telling me that I should cancel my wedding because some people spreading rumors," She said to him with fury lacing her voice to which he almost winced.

"Please, I want you to live happily if fate does not want you to be my wife, then it's fine, as long as you don't marry the prince of Etherelia," Athrun begged

"Athrun, what has happened to you? You were fine last night, what changed?" She asked him in disbelief

"Because... I had realized that if we had met under different circumstances, then..." Athrun trailed off as he looked down to the floor

"I would've been your wife?" She finished the statement with a question to which he looked up at her.

"... I know it's selfish of me to request something bizarre like this, just canceling your wedding like that and all, but I just want you to be safe," Athrun pleaded with a desperate look.

"I will be fine, I can promise you that, please leave, Athrun. Thank you again... for the flowers." She said to him with a sad smile before going back to the balcony

Athrun stared at her back for a moment before nodding with his eyes saddened then left the room causing Merlin immediately used an invisibility spell for a moment until Athrun is out of sight.


	4. Wedding accessories




	5. Wedding

Abigail is sitting on her chair as Christan does her makeup while Sammy paints her nails white and Beth fixes her hair to a halo braid bun. Hannah is there discreetly taking pictures of her along with Hayzel while Jerick and Farrah fussing over her. Athrun is with Merlin. They were all talking about how they are excited about the wedding as well as the party.

"You're gonna visit us back in the 21st Century, won't you?"

"How can I not?"

Merlin was with his groomsmen not including Athrun. The groomsmen include Lancelot, Gwaine, Galahad, Tristan, and Gareth. He was getting congratulations from his friends which was a bit annoying then it got a bit interesting when Athrun wants to talk to Merlin which made him smirk.

"I heard that you want to cancel our wedding?" Merlin asked him without turning around as he fixes his cuffs on his sleeves.

"Isn't that obvious?" Athrun said with venom lacing his voice,

"Why? You know she is going to choose me any day over than you, you are pathetic," Merlin retorted as he turned around to look at him glaring at him

"I may be pathetic but I am not the one who kills people, innocent for that matter, just for fun," Athrun retorted back

"That's true because once she gives birth, she will die immediately and there is nothing you can do about it because she will not believe you," Merlin said with smugness.

"... You touch her then I will kill you," Athrun threatened him

"I'll hold you on to that because I'd like to see you try," Merlin said with an evil smug smirk as Athrun glares at him before going out of the room to Abigail's room.

"Abigail, this is your last chance to cancel the wedding," Athrun told her with a desperate look

"Athrun, as I said, I am not canceling the engagement or the wedding, and that's final," She told him with a sad smile.

Athrun sighed as he nodded before hugging Abigail. Once her friends left the room, Uther entered and he looks at his adopted daughter in awe.

"You look beautiful, princess,"

"Thank you, Father,"

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," She replied to him as he offers her his arm and they walked to the church.

After the bridesmaids (Sammy, Hannah, Hayzel, Christan, and Farrah), maid of honor (Morgana), Groomsmen, and others walked in. Merlin walked in next with confidence.

Then the moment they all have been waiting for. The Bride walks down the aisle with her father. Once Abigail is at the altar and in front of Merlin. The priest started talking, 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the eyes of God as we unite two things. The unity of both lands, Camelot and Etherelia, and the unity of Prince Merlin and Princess Abigail in marriage. But before we could begin, are there any objections on how these two should not be wedded and if so, state your say now or forever be silenced" Silence filled the room for a few moments before the priest started talking again.

"Do you, Merlin Emrys Ambrosius of Etherelia, take Abigail Lillie Fernandez-Pendragon of Camelot from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Merlin replied.

"And do you, Abigail Lillie Fernandez-Pendragon of Camelot, take from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Abigail replied back

"Now I will present the exchange of the vows and rings," Then the ring bearer went up to them and presented the rings, Merlin picks up her ring and she picks up his ring.

Merlin picks up her hand and starts to put the ring on her finger as he says his vows, "I, Merlin Emrys Ambrosius of Etherelia, take thee, Abigail Lillie Fernandez-Pendragon of Camelot, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; so as long as I live I love you, I will have and hold you and from now 'til my very last breath. This day I'll cherish what we have is timeless, my love is endless, and with this ring, I say to the world you're my every reason you're all that I believe in with all my heart I mean every word and thereto I pledge thee my faith."

Then it was Abigails' turn, "I, Abigail Lillie Fernandez-Pendragon of Camelot, take thee, Merlin Emrys Ambrosius of Etherelia, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; I promise to hold your hand every night and to never let us lose our spark. I vow to have the patience that loves demands, to speak when words are needed, and to share in the silence when they are not. I vow to be giving and forgiving; to make you laugh and to laugh at myself. I vow to be by your side till the day I die. And with this ring I say to the world, you're me every reason, you're all that I believe in with all my heart I mean every word and thereto I pledge thee my faith."

Then the maid of honor, Morgana, and best man, Lancelot, wrapped them with a blanket embedded with pearls while the priest says, "This blanket represents warmth, wards off the evil, bestow fertility, and good luck upon the newlyweds,"

After a prayer of unity and luck was said by the priest, they removed the blanket, the priest finally said, "By the power of vested in by the help of God and all that is good, I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss each other,"

Merlin lifted the veil before they leaned in, Merlin cups her face and kisses her, she kissed back weakly. This was now the mark matrimony of the two forever, when they pulled away they looked at the audience who were clapping and smiling at them.

Merlin smiled at them as he waves at them and Abigail smiled back to them. After the ceremony, they all went to the courtyard where it is decorated like a ritual. The moon was shining upon the stage.

Merlin and Abigail stand on the stage holding their hands before they faced each other to kiss once more. And then the dragon breathed fire that surrounded them but it didn't burn them but mark them their signs. They pulled away as the behind of their neck started to burn a little, Abigail's mark has the dragon representing her new husband, Merlin, and his fierceness, while Merlin has his mark as a heart with wings and halo representing his new wife, Abigail, and her innocence.

They all walked to the same clearing which was a few minutes from now and Abigail's friends had decked it out. Merlin and Abigail had their first dance and Uther shared a dance with his adopted daughter. During the party, the servants moved Abigail's things in Merlin's chambers.

After the party, they all went back to the castle and retired to their chambers. Abigail is staring up at the stars while she was wearing her nightgown as Merlin plays with his dagger, planning on how is he going to kill her till he hid the dagger once more and went up to her and hugged her from behind which made her jump a bit.

Merlin nuzzled against her hair and neck from behind, smelling the scent of roses and vanilla. He felt goosebumps on her skin which made him smugly smirk.

"What's next, Merlin?" She asked him.

"I don't know," Merlin said with utmost sincerity which was surprising since he loves to be deceiving.

They went to bed and Merlin though he hesitated, he hugged her as she faces away from him. He was the big spoon and she was the little spoon.  
\--------------------------------------------

He could not believe it, even though he should be happy for her, he wanted to but seeing her kiss Merlin made him furious and his heart crack bit by bit when every moment was spent with that monster that is soon to be her doom. He had to have a plan.

And he does.


	6. Coronation

The newlyweds had to wake up early for Merlin's and Abigail's coronation to be the King and Queen of Etherelia because Balinor will be abdicating the throne to Merlin and his new wife. When Abigail had found that out, she went to Uther and told her why he didn't tell her. He said he didn't want her to bail on the wedding. She sighed before going back to her shared chambers where Merlin is now changing his clothes

Abigail went to separate clothing changing screens and went to put on her gown. She will be receiving her crown and title as the new queen of Etherelia. She is scared, nervous, and sad as hell but she knows with the help of the people and her new husband, Merlin, that is if he is going to help her, she will be fine.

Merlin walks down the red carpet, donning his ceremonial clothing, in confidence, and a bit of tension with his face void of expression.

He knelt in front of the throne, in front of his father, in respect and honor as he, King Balinor, holds the sword pointed at the ground. 

"Do you solemnly promise and swear, to govern the people of Etherelia according to their respective laws and customs?" Balinor said looking down at Merlin as Merlin says, "I solemnly swear to do so,"

"Will you, to your power, cause law and justice in mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?" Balinor told him, Merlin hesitated for a second before answering, "I will"

"Then by the power invested in me, as well as the sacred law, I crown you, Merlin, King of Etherelia," Balinor said before bowing his head to let the priest take his crown and place it upon Merlin's head. Once the crown was put on his head, Balinor's crown had golden sparkles surround the crown before it transformed to Merlin's official crown.

And then it was Abigail's turn, once Merlin had risen and walked to his throne, Abigail knelt. Balinor picks up the crown that once belonged to the late Queen Hunith. 

"By the sacred laws vested in me, I now crown you, Abigail, Queen of Etherelia," Balinor told as he puts the crown on Abigail, Abigail resisted the urge to look upon her crown as the crown starts transforming, just like Merlin's did.

After the crown was placed upon her head, Merlin offered his hands to help her stand up and she accepted it. 

They leaned towards each other and as they were about to make it official. A figure came out of nowhere, which made them jump and they look at them as he is talking, "It looks like I was not invited to both the wedding and the coronation which is saddening, Abigail, I thought we were friends!"

Abigail glared at him as she growled his name, "Abaddon,"

"Oh well, what does it matter anyway, Etherlia and Camelot are about to be destroyed right... Now!" And as Abaddon was about thrown a fireball at Merlin, Abigail went in front of him, raised her hand, and as her eyes glowed, as well her hand. The fireball immediately evaporated out of thin air.

"What! Impossible, unless you're..."

"The Hybrid? Yes, basically... Run." And as she said that, she revealed her black gooey tentacles and her large white glowing wings to Abaddon when she floated above and her tentacles surged to Abaddon but Abaddon immediately left.

Abigail floated back to the ground as she sighed deeply and retracted her powers. Everyone except her friends was in shock. Especially Merlin, his plan will fail before it had even started but he still could not believe that his wife had powers much powerful than his and he is Emrys! But he had heard of the Hybrid sometime a long time ago and he had thought it was nothing but a myth.

"I am sorry about the interruption everyone," Abigail said as she bowed to everyone then she composed herself and grabbed Merlin by the collar and kissed him. His eyes widened but relaxed and kissed back. He could not help it, her kisses were becoming addicting. When they have kissed, this has shown everyone that they are Etherelia's, New King and Queen.

After the ceremony, Abigail and Merlin went to their chambers. Abigail was taking her necklace off when Merlin went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She jumped at the sudden attention and she had a confused face on, Merlin thought that she had looked adorable.

But he had to stop himself from thinking those kinds of thoughts because he had to stick to his plan.

Kill her after she gives birth to an heir, and there was one question that had been floating around his head since the coronation, 'Who was Abaddon? And what did he want to both Kingdoms?'

She saw that Merlin was deep in thought so she decided to talk. "Are you okay, Merlin?" which made him break out of his thoughts.

"Huh. Oh yes, I am fine, " Merlin said as he lets go of her waist and walked to his desk.

His desk already had reports from both the higher and lower town as wells as from patrol.

She just stared at him as if she knew that he was lying.

She sighed as she took off her jewelry and her crown and put it on her desk and went to her changing room and changed her gown into a simple dress and since it was spring, she decided to wear her spring dress.

Merlin looked up to see her wearing that dress, he could feel his face go red a bit. He couldn't believe that he is falling for her even though he should not.

The Old Merlin is not coming back, he died the second he killed his mother and uncle and his people became disgusted by him.

The new Merlin is to stay forever. He shakes his head as he does his duties. His father is leaving Etherelia tomorrow morning.

'This week is very eventful' Merlin thought as he sighed.

"Merlin, do you need something?"

"... Tea," Merlin replied to his new wife as she magics a cup of warm honey and ginger tea.

She gives it to him and he takes a sip. He hummed before he resumes doing his work.

She sighed at him, she leaves the room to walk around the garden. Once it was beginning to get dark, she went back to their room and saw that Merlin is sleeping on his desk.

She giggled lowly before she uses her magic to levitate him to their bed and tuck him in.

'This week is very eventful and now with Abaddon as a new threat to both of the kingdoms, it's going to be much harder than it was before,' She said to her mind as she went down to the kitchen and grabs an apple. She eats it as she went back to their room.

She finished her apple then she changed into her nightgown and settled down beside Merlin. She sleeps with her guard on.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"You idiot! Why did you have to reveal yourself like that!?! You could have almost ruined the plan if it had not been your power,"

"Watch your tongue, boy, it is you that have come to seek my help and so I get to do whatever I want to them,"

"..."

"And besides, Azuran, no one will ever expect it to be you,"

"You bloody damn hope so,"


	7. Heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT AHEAD!

The Elders and the other nobles had been pressuring the newlyweds for the past few months on about conceiving an heir to the throne. And for those past few months, Merlin has been struggling on to his plan on his wife after she gives birth because every single moment, he is slowly falling for her. There were many memories that he has hold dear in ways he should not.

There was one time where Merlin had fallen asleep in his desk, doing his papers but when he woke up, he was in his bed and his wife nowhere to be seen. He looked at his desk to see, in his astonishment, that all the paperwork was finished. He had asked Lancelot if he had done it seeing Lancelot cared for his best friend deeply and he is his right-hand man but Lancelot had told him that it was not he but it was his wife. It was safe to say that he was surprised, Abigail had told him at one point that she was not into politics or anything related to it. 

Merlin had also found out that his wife is much powerful than him so there are things that he doesn't know about his wife. Though he is not close to his wife, Abigail comforted every time when a nightmare had occurred and plagued his minds.

Merlin was running across the halls, trying to find Nimueh, the high priestess of the old religion, holding his dagger that forged in the great dragon's fire. When he had found her and as he was about to stab her, his mother jumped in front of him and was stabbed instead. Nimueh smirked evilly as Merlin stood in shock, he had killed his mother! Nimueh disappeared once Merlin collapsed and tried to heal his mother but her body rejected his powers to let her heal. She died minutes later.

Then Merlin bolted waking up, he sat down on his bed near the edge as he hides his face in his hands, trying to control his sobbing. Abigail stirred when she had heard cries, she sat up and saw that Merlin was crying. Her heart broke at the sight of him being vulnerable, so she did something that made Merlin's breath hitch but he relaxed into the embrace of her arms that was around his torso.

She then started to pull away which made him panic so he turned around and startled Abigail. Abigail had her eyes wide when Merlin laid in the bed with her and pulled her against him so that he can nuzzle and smell her sweet scent. She breathed out a heavy sigh then tensed as he kissed her neck causing her to have goosebumps. She arched her back to expose her neck to him more as she let out a soft moan. He looked up to her eyes as he cupped her face then he leaned forward while he flickers his eyes down to her lips. They leaned towards each other, closing the distance and they started to kiss. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance to which she granted. He rubs circles on her waist as he swallowed her soft moans, they pulled away to take a breath.

He then leaned towards her neck again as he took off his breeches and let his cock free. He strokes his shaft a few times before guiding it to her entrance. Then he slowly and gently pushed it in her, Abigail is scratching his back in mostly pain. Merlin whispered sweet words and comforting sayings to her until he has finally taken her virginity. He stayed still to let her adjust to his size. After a few minutes, she grinds against him to let him know that he can move. He captured her lips and kissed her as he began to move. They started out slow and gentle until she said to go faster and harder. And with her desperate voice and cute face, how could he refuse his queen? He smirked at her as he did it harder and faster.

It did not take long for them to have released. Merlin stilled as he spilled his seed into her before he laid down beside her and pulled out his cock. He began to embrace his tired but satisfied wife.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abigail woke up early than Merlin, she looked at him beside her whose back is facing her. She got out of bed and went to her closet and put on some clothes. She sighed before walked out to the balcony and just look at the rising in the horizon as she hugs herself while the cold breeze brushed against her skin. It is a beautiful sunrise, a smile had graced her lips. 

Merlin woke up moments later and sat up before looking around and spot his wife standing in the balcony. He went up to her and hug her from behind. She relaxes in his embrace.

"I thought that you are still asleep?"

"Not when I am without my wife,"

"Merlin, will you do anything for me?"

"Anything, I would take over the world for you or slaughter anyone who lays a hand on you,"

"Then... Kill me,"

Merlin's eyes widened as he spun Abigail to look at her and he saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Why do you want me to kill you?! I don't-" Merlin said before he got interrupted by Abigail

"Merlin, you wanted to kill me the moment you heard of me, and I knew of your plan after I give birth," Abigail told him with sadness in her eyes. Merlin's heart broke when he had seen it.

"Who told you?" Merlin asked her in disbelief.

"Athrun, just a few nights ago," She answered.

"Abby-" Merlin was about to say something but he was interrupted by her once again

"Why do you hesitate?" She asked him with a weak voice

"What?" Merlin asked her in confusion.

"Why do you hesitate now? I know you well enough to before we got married, you would've killed me on the spot once I asked you to, to satisfy your bloodlust," Abigail told him to which he shook his head and began to say,

"Abigail. I had let go of that plan once I started falling for you and about last night, it felt like a dream. Abigail Lillie Pendragon, I love you, and nothing or even no one will ever change that." Merlin stated to her with sincerity and determination.

"Merlin-"

"Do not think otherwise, my love. I give you my promise."

Merlin cups her face in his hands as he kisses his wife passionately and with love. Something that he hadn't done since she came. When they pulled away for air, they hugged each other.

Azuran clenched his fists as he glares at the castle. He then disappears in the forests with Abaddon. He vows that he will make Abigail his by the end of the month.


	8. War

Abigail and Merlin were at a meeting with the nobles when one of the guards came in, abruptly interrupting the meeting. Merlin stood up and asked him, "What is the meaning of this?!?" 

"Sire, one of our spies had come back with crucial information,"

"Then report it to me later, I will pardon you for now for interrupting the meeting,"

"But, your majesty, the spy died but he had told me his reports! Morgause is coming to take over the kingdom!"

"... If what you say is true, call for the general and as well for Gwaine, this meeting can continue after this war is over, you are all dismissed," Merlin told the guard to which he obeyed before telling to the nobles which they voiced out their protests then Abigail spoke up, "Just do what you're told for once! This is no time for childish banter! A war is coming and right now, what we need is to focus on to win the war!" 

This made the nobles shut up before leaving the room, Merlin raised his eyebrows at his wife when she finished her statement. Abigail looked at him and said, "I will send a letter to Camelot to fight with us,"

Merlin nodded at her and as she was about to leave, he grabs her wrist, spun her around kissed her passionately before they pulled away. She smiled lovingly at him, she cups her hand on his cheek to which he reached to it and hold it as he relaxes. Before Abigail take it off, nodded at Merlin, and went to their chambers.

Merlin went to the training grounds where all of his mages and knights were lined up, he told them his speech and on how they can defeat Morgause and her immortal army while Abigail had finished writing her letter to her Father and Brother. She called out to Vernon, her Falcon (and yes, she named him after reading the Hamilton Fanfiction, Served You Well,) and sent the letter to Camelot.

Morgause was planning her strategy on how they can infiltrate their defenses when the door opened, she stood up properly and composed herself as she said with her voice laced with venom, "Abaddon,"

"Now, now, Morgause, I come in peace!" Abaddon exclaimed as he spun around the room before standing in front of Morgause 

"What do you want?" Morgause asked him as she narrows her eyes at the demon.

"We wish to aid you on your plan to take over Etherelia and then Camelot, silly," Abaddon said showing his evil grin

"Hm... Who's he?" Se asked him as she points at Azuran

"I also wish to aid you but on one condition, not to touch the current queen of Etherelia," Azuran told her. Morgause walked towards him.

"And why is that?" She tauntingly asked him.

"Because if you touch her then I will kill you, " He stated his reason in a monotoned voice.

They glared at each other before Azuran offered his hand with a smirk, "So, do we have a deal?" 

Morgause shook his hand, "What shall I call you?" She asked him with an evil grin

"Azu-" Abaddon was about to say but he was interrupted by Azuran.

"Call me Azuran on the battlefield, but my real name is Athrun." He said as his eyebrows raised.

"Azuran, it is," Morgause told with a creepy smile

"This is gonna be fun!" Abaddon exclaimed but he dropped his smile as Athrun and Morgause slowly looked at him with a deadly glare, he gulped at that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin was reading the reports from the patrols as well as writing a plan to defeat Morgause and her newfound allies, no doubt that witch had found herself some allies to overrule Etherelia, and also, his eyes were getting tired all the while he is using his powers to organize everything. Abigail came into his office and saw him stressed out, she went up to him and said, "Why don't you take a break for now? I'll take care of this,"

"I'm fine, Abby. Did you already send the letter?" Merlin asked her as he rubs his eyes.

"I did, awhile ago. Let me finish this, go ahead and take a nap," Abby said as she ushered him to bed. 

"No, I need to-" Merlin yawns "- finish this," Merlin said.

Amber giggled at his cuteness, as she levitates Merlin on their bed, and immediately he snuggled in their pillows and slept. She rolled her eyes at him before taking of his shoes and putting them near the bed. She then sat down on the chair and started to do his task. 

Merlin is so stressed out ever since Abaddon had appeared out of nowhere and adding Morgause trying to invade Etherelia in the mix, Abby thought that Merlin is about to explode. She sighed as she finished reading the last report and finishing his plan of defending the kingdom from Morgana's forces. She stood up and walked to the gardens and sat on one of the benches and just relaxed herself. Hoping that tomorrow would be a good day.


End file.
